The Objection
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: What if Bella really did want to choose Jacob at the end of Eclipse and beginning of Breaking Dawn? What if Edward wasn't the understanding guy she thought he was and tried to force her into marriage? What if the pack found out and told Jacob who got to the wedding just in time to object? Read to find out!


**A/N: Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated any of my stories lately, but I'm extremely blocked when it comes to all of them at the moment so I'm hoping this little oneshot that's been sitting on my brain for a year or two will help me sort things out. In my opinion, Bella should never have chosen Edward in the first place, so in this story she's entirely dreading the wedding because in truth she doesn't want to marry him. This is strongly team Jacob, so any Edward lovers may want to back away now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Jacob Black, Taylor Lautner or anything else affiliated with the Twilight Saga. All rights go to the talented creator Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella POV: **"Ugh, Bella hold still! You'll ruin my masterpiece!" Alice whined as the eyeliner she was applying to my eye smeared when the need to shift in my chair became unbearable. Today was one of the many days I'd been having recently where I couldn't stand Alice.

Over one thousand times I had told her that I just wanted to keep this one occasion _simple. _No over-the-top fancy décor or cake, no designer dress; and most _definitely _not endless hours of playing "Barbie Bella" in her room. Hell, if I had it my way there would be no wedding at all.

I hadn't been able to shake this feeling since I left Jacob's house two months ago, since I broke down for an entire night, crying over Jacob Black whilst in the arms of Edward Cullen. I had said the next morning as Edward held me close that another part of me, a smaller part, craved another set of warmer arms. I had said that part of me wasn't enough to change my mind. I was wrong.

Ever since then, all I was able to think about was Jacob: the way it made me feel when he smiled _my _smile, the way his perfectly whitened teeth shown against his russet skin when he smiled, the way he was able to make anyone smile no matter what they were feeling.

There was a time when in the darkest of times for me, I'd called Jacob Black my personal sun. He had once told me that I held onto Edward the way an addict would hold onto his fix. He had told me that he would be the healthier choice, easy as breathing; that it would be effortless, just like our friendship. In yet another one of my many moments of stupidity, I'd denied the truth in his words.

When I'd finally made the decision to believe him, I'd called Edward to come over straight away. And as much as I'd hoped he'd understand like always, he didn't.

**Flashback:**

_I turned around abruptly as I felt a gust of wind come through the window. There he stood as the angelic bronze-haired angel I'd always known him to be. But in light of my recent revelation, he seemed different somehow. Like he'd lost some of the pure quality I'd always associated there. His beauty didn't seem earthbound and natural anymore, and his sweet smell didn't send my heart into spasms. He just seemed unreal, like a character out of some naïve fairytale. Not equal to me, not anymore._

"_What is it, love?" he'd asked, concern lacing his smooth voice as a slight crease appeared between his eyebrows. "You sounded quite worried on the phone, so I came as fast as I could."_

_Still, his concern for me made my heart ache as I remembered I could no longer return the love he felt. "You should probably sit down," I'd murmured knowing he could hear me. "You're not going to like this, I'm sure. I just hope you understand."_

"_What do you mean?" he'd demanded, stepping closer to me with his arms outstretched. "Love, what's going o-"_

"_Don't," I said as I backed away from him. "Just don't. Please sit down. We need to talk."_

_There was a hint of pain in his eyes as I stepped away, but he only nodded and sat down in the rocking chair by my desk staring at me expectantly._

"_Edward," I began uneasily. "Look, I know I said that you were the one I wanted to spend my forever with, and I know that I agreed to marriage in exchange for being turned but…"_

"_But you've decided to wait?" he cut in excitedly. "You've decided after the wedding we'll attend Dartmouth like we planned and we can hold off your change for a while?"_

"_What? No Edward, no," I shook my head. "What I'm saying is… I don't think I can do it."_

_I waited then as his expression changed from confused, to hurt, to angry all in the fraction of a second. "I see," he said slowly, his voice taking on a more menacing tone that I knew only from when he spoke of an enemy; never to me. "And would this… new revelation of yours be influenced by one Jacob Black?"_

_Edward's eyes were now a terrifying black, smoldering pit of angry fire. For the first time in my life, I saw a hint of the monster he truly was; and I knew that this decision was the right one. I _never _wanted to become what he was. _

_Trying to regain my bearings I took a step back from him and breathed deeply, keeping my voice light and neutral, void of the fear I was truly feeling. "Yes, it does," I said strongly. "I'm sorry, I never intended to have things turn out this way, but I can't push away my feelings for Jacob any longer. If I go through with marrying you, it will not only be unfair to both you and Jake, but to me as well, because I'll have to live an eternity regretting my decision to break Jacob's heart; and that's unfair."_

_I expected that to thaw the anger, but it was becoming increasingly clear that I did not in fact know Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the way I thought I did. He simply chuckled darkly and shook his head, coming closer to me and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella," he said slowly. "You know I'm unable to let you go that easily; for I love you too much. So I will give you two choices: the first being that you marry me, despite your feelings, and you do not speak another word of Jacob Black to me ever again. Or you can go, be with him, and I will have my entire family cross the borderline, just so that I can take him and his pack of filthy mutts out, and you will marry me anyway. I'd much prefer option one, but option two sounds much more appealing._

_You do not need to call me when you've made your decision. I'll know if your future goes dark."_

_And then he was gone._

**End Flashback.**

I'd cried my eyes out that day, knowing that whatever choice I made, would end in my misery. Even though I was positive Jacob could take down Edward, I knew that Edward, combined with the rest of the Cullen clan, was a force to be reckoned with. The pack had witnessed their fighting skills first hand, but that still wouldn't give them a leg up.

So I swallowed my grief and went to the Cullen house for a dress fitting the next day, greeted by my all too pleased looking fiancé.

When he pulled me into his arms I had to fight the urge to cringe. "I'm glad you've made the right choice, my Bella," he breathed in my ear. "At least this way, we won't have to leave Forks as soon as possible."

I'd said nothing to him that day, and I only spoke to him when he directly spoke to me now. He seemed to be relishing in the fact that I was unhappy and yearning for my best friend.

And now I was sitting in this chair, being made over into a person I wasn't meant to be, being forced to live a life I didn't want to live, and I was miserable. I wanted Jacob to burst through the door and take me away from here, crush me in one of his infamous bear hugs and tell me everything would be alright because I was with him now.

I was silly to think such a thing could even be possible. He hadn't called me once since I left his house that day; and why would he, after Edward (being the monster that he is) sent Jacob a _wedding invitation? _That was like adding salt to a wound and once I found out, Edward and I launched into one of our legendary screaming matches that had been occurring more and more often these past few weeks. This one had resulted in me going to hide in the woods for half an hour, until he sent his psychic sister to come and collect me.

Fidgeting involuntarily at the pang of sadness in my chest, I took a deep breath and heard Alice sigh wistfully behind me. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I forget sometimes that you're still human and can't sit still for as long as one of us. I'll leave and give you a break. Besides, I think Rosalie wants to talk to you. I'd tell you what about but I don't know. She keeps changing her mind."

Alice reached around and gave me a squeeze before murmuring, "Thank you for making the right choice. I'm sure you'll be much happier once you've re-warmed-up to the idea of being one of us," and she danced out of the room.

Sure enough, Rosalie entered the room not a moment later, looking slightly apprehensive. "Hi," she said softly, giving me one of her very rare smiles. "Do you mind if we have a talk?"

"I guess not," I sighed. "Although I'm not sure what there is to talk about. I took your advice and wanted to stay human, but as you can see he didn't let it pan out as you thought."

"I know," she said somberly. "And that's why I'm here. I wanted a chance to speak with you when all the boys were gone and Esme and Alice were well out of hearing distance."

"There's nothing to say," I snapped, my voice cracking. "I'm being forced into this life against my will, like you were. But at least you have Emmett. I _hate _Edward, Rosalie! I don't want to spend forever with him anymore."

Rosalie patted my back in a soothing manner. "I understand, Bella. If there was a way I could get you out of this without Alice and Edward knowing, I would."

Then something seemed to dawn on her. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "Call Seth Clearwater! See if Jacob's with him!"

I shook my head sadly. "He won't want to talk to me after what I've done to Jacob. And besides, if I call Alice will see."

"No," Rosalie shook her head. "This is a snap decision, so act fast, dial the number, and she won't see."

In a split second Rosalie had the phone in her hand and pressed it to my ear. "There," she said, pride in her voice. "You wouldn't do it so I did it for you."

I sighed and gave her a soft smile, listening to the phone ring once, twice, and then, "Hello?" came Seth's happy-go-lucky voice on the other end of the line.

He reminded me so much of a younger Jacob in that moment it made me want to smile and cry all at the same time. "Hey Seth, its Bella," I could hear my voice shaking.

"Oh, hey Bella!" he said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see you today! Me and mom are coming, thanks so much for inviting us by the way. How are you, are you excited for your big day? You're getting married, I can't believe it! It seems like just yesterday you, me, Jake, Leah, Rachel, and Rebecca were sitting outside trying to eat mud from our mud pies! Oops, sorry I'm babbling and not letting you talk any! Are you excited?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep my voice cheerful and failing miserably, as the tears took over.

"Bella," Seth said, suddenly serious. "What's the matter?"

"I c-c-can't tell you," I cried. Rosalie stood up and walked over to me, silently offering me a tissue which I took gratefully.

"Bella," he said again, keeping his serious tone. "I know you better than that. Please tell me what's going on."

So I did, Edward be damned. "Seth, I never wanted to marry Edward!" I sobbed.

"What," he gasped audibly. "Then why are you going through with this?"

"H-he forced me," I stammered. "He said if I went to Jacob he's be waiting at the borderline with his family to take out the entire pack, and I'd end up married to him anyway."

Seth gave an unprintable curse under his breath. "And here I thought some leeches were good," he snarled. "Guess I was wrong. "Who else is in on it?"

"All of them. Rosalie's helping me, though. She's the only one who cares enough to get me out of this," Rosalie beamed at me for the first time across the room and I thanked her with my eyes, unable to summon the strength to smile through my tears.

"Why didn't you tell any of us what was going on?" he demanded. "We could've straightened the whole thing out."

I shuddered as I pictured just how the pack would 'straighten things out' with the Cullens. Or _try _to straighten them out at the very least. "Because I knew you would all hate me after what I did to him," I said softly. "And I'm too scared to directly call Jake. If Edward were to find out things wouldn't end well for any of us."

"Bella," Seth lowered his voice, now sounding like he were consoling a small child. "You know you can't call Jacob."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a mixture of concern and confusion. "What's wrong with him? Did he get hurt again?"

"You mean Edward never told you?" he clarified.

"Told me what, Seth? What are you talking about?"

"Bella, Jake ran away as soon as he got the parasite's invitation. He stays wolf, but hardly talks to us when we try to talk to him. He's in a lot of pain and refuses to come home. He's in some province of Canada, but we don't know which one."

I sucked in a breath and felt my knees buckle underneath me. Rose was on my side of the room in a flash and quickly led me to a chair. "What," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Seth said deeply. "We'll get him to come home. We'll fix this. You will _not _have to go through with this, I promise."

"The pack hates me Seth," I argued miserably. "Why would they help me now?"

"Because you're part of our family no matter what you decide," he said. "And they love you regardless."

"What about Jake? He can't forgive me that easily after how I hurt him. I bet he thinks I deserve to be punished like this."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," he growled. "Jacob loves you more than his own life, despite your choice. You being turned into a bloodsucker is literally his worst nightmare. Especially after I tell him what you told me, he'll come."

"I hope you're right," I muttered.

"I am," he assured me. "I have to go tell the pack if we're going have to get him here in a little less than three hours."

"Okay. And Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you _so _much. You really are the best surrogate baby brother ever."

He laughed. "And you're the best pale-faced older sister."

Despite my fear, I had to smile. "I love you, puppy."

"Love you too… ghostie," he chuckled before hanging up.

Rosalie was smiling as I handed her back the phone. "Don't worry," she assured me. "This was the wolf's decision, not yours; so Alice won't be able to see it happen."

"Thank you," I said for what felt like the millionth time in fifteen minutes. Then I did something that surprised us both; I gave Rosalie a hug.

She hugged me briefly and then pulled away. "No need," she smiled. "Now you'd better sit down. Alice sounds like she'll be back in soon." In the blink of an eye, Rosalie disappeared and was replaced by Alice, who had a large grin on her face.

"Two hours and fifty minutes in counting until you're Mrs. Cullen!" she sang. "Are you excited?"

"Sure Alice," I said, plastering on my best fake smile.

She rolled her eyes and smiled again. "Okay, let's finish beautifying you! Edward will be back half an hour before the wedding and we don't want him coming home to an unfinished bride, now do we?"

"Certainly not," I rolled my eyes. All I was able to think was, _Hurry Seth, Please hurry._

**Seth POV:** On the way to Emily's, I had to work to keep my temper in check. Since the battle, I'd considered Edward and all the Cullens friends; I thought that he was a suitable choice for the girl that was just like my family. Apparently I'm not a very good judge of character.

It was unfathomable that he was going to force her into marriage, like some villain from medieval times. However, I knew Bella would never lie to me, she would never tell me to bring Jacob back unless this was truly awful. She would never want to cause him anymore pain than necessary.

I burst through the doors to the little wooden house out of breathe not two minutes later (a rarity for werewolves). "Guys," I gasped, thankful that everyone was there together. "We need to get Jake home. There's a big problem and he's the only one that can fix it!"

Paul was the first one to scoff. "What, Swan needs someone to be the ring boy? Or does she need someone to run in and go 'I object!' just so she can add it to her stupid, dramatic little love story?"

Quil and Embry both growled at him across the table. Neither of them was particularly fond of Bella at the moment, but they hated the fact that Paul was degrading their best friend to such a low level; I understood completely.

"No," I growled, my irritation showing. "Look it's a long story, but Bella doesn't _want _to marry him. She never did."

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked. "We all saw Bella make her choice through Jake's eyes."

"We did," I nodded. "But she told me herself that she wasn't thinking clearly when she made the decision, and the next day when she tried to explain that to Edward, he gave her two choices."

"Which were?" Sam inquired; the alpha in him was clearly surfacing.

"That she could either forget her feelings for Jacob and marry him, or she could choose Jake, and as soon as any of us crossed the border, his family would be there waiting to take out the pack and leave her with nothing; forcing her to marry him. She didn't know that Jake ever ran away, and she didn't want any harm to come to us, so she said nothing."

There was one moment of silence before the entire pack was in an uproar shouting curses and shaking wildly.

"THAT'S INSANE!" Embry roared.

"SICK," Quil shouted.

"BORDERLINE ABUSIVE," added Jared.

"I'M GONNA KILL CULLEN," Paul screamed (even his old hatred for Bella was outweighed by what Edward had done).

"_CALM DOWN!" _Sam roared the alpha timbre evident in his voice. "I agree that this goes against everything we thought of Bella and Edward's relationship, that it harms a member of our family if we fail. However, we will deal with the first thing later; right now we have to get Jacob home and save our sister. Agreed?"

There was an immediate response of consent and Sam nodded, looking at Leah. "Can you run to the back of the Cullen house, close enough so you can hear what's going on, but far enough that none of them, especially _Edward," _he growled the name. "Will be able to hear you?"

My sister nodded silently, a determine look in her eyes, and made for the door. "Wait," Sam called and she stopped in mid-step. "Let's all go together so that we can warn Jacob and get him home in time. Seth, how much time do we have?" he demanded, looking at me.

"Two and a half hours," I said automatically; I'd been watching the clock in my state of agitation. "Do you think we'll be able to get him here in time?"

"If we move now, then yes. Jacob's fast, and because of the circumstances and the fact that Bella is involved, he'll move even faster. Let's go!" he shouted before quickly kissing Emily on the cheek and dashing out the door with us in tow.

**Jacob POV: **Today was the day. Isabella Marie Swan, the girl I've known since I was in diapers, the girl I've loved all my life, was getting married today; to someone else.

It wasn't the fact that she had chosen someone else. That agony meant nothing to me. That agony was barely burning in me compared to the inferno that swallowed the rest of my heart. The someone she had chosen though just had to be my sworn enemy. Now I had to live the rest of my pathetic life knowing that she gave up her human life of college, her father, her mother, _me, _the possibility of marriage and children, all to become a soulless, bloodsucking vampire.

She'd be as good as dead. If she became one of them, I'd never be able to tolerate the smell long enough to hug her, brush my hand through her hair, visit her. I know I told her that I would still love her no matter what; that was true. How could I ever be able to stop loving someone as sweet and pure as she is? The answer was simple; I couldn't. I couldn't stop loving her and I couldn't change the fact that she was set to marry another man.

So I ran. The day her bloodsucker sent me the wedding invitation and begging me to come against her will, I ran. Like the coward I was, I ran out the door barely even telling my father goodbye. I had let the anger and grief consume me as the heat shivered down my spine white hot and my bones broke and stretched to fit my new form.

The agony drove me away from Forks, but I never felt as though I had truly left. My heart and my soul were still there. They had been wrenched from my body, leaving me cold and empty on the inside. They had left me to pine after the breathtaking girl that would never belong to me, but let the images of a future that could never be haunting my mind. Bella in _my _arms, Bella kissing _me _under the mistletoe on Christmas, underneath a canopy of fireworks on the midnight of New Year's Eve. Bella looking like an angel as she glided down the aisle, a vision in white, teary eyed and ready to say the vows that would tie us together forever, and the little family, _our _little family that would follow in the years to come.

It was all gone the moment she revealed to me on that mountain that she was getting married. If it had all gone then, why was it still here now? Was fate mingling with cruelty up in the clouds? If it was, why did their bloodshed have to taint _my _brain? I've suffered enough in this past year for one thousand human men. I doubt that I need any more pain in my life at the moment.

Even from where I sat, miles and miles away from home, I felt a faint shimmer blow through my fur as the others phased. Instantly, my mind went quiet, as I had trained it to do in the months I'd been running.

_Jake, c'mon man snap out of it! You need to come home _now. Quil's voice was frantic in my mind, and suddenly despite everything, I was worried for my father.

_Did something happen to dad? _I asked, concern laced through my tone covered with sadness.

_Wha- No, Jake! Billy's fine, he's on his way to the wedding right now and we didn't have a chance to talk to him!_

_Well if he's alright, then there's no reason for me to come back _today. _I'll come back when the pain subsides, which I doubt will _ever _happen, _I could feel the others listening, the worry and for some reason, alarm in their minds.

_Jake you don't understand, _Sam thought to me urgently. _We aren't _asking_ you to come home, we're _telling _you. This can't wait, we need you here. _She _needs you here._

A knife twisted in me as I realized what 'she' Sam was referring to. _Bella doesn't need me there. She'll have Seth as a replacement. I doubt she wants me to crash what's supposed to be the happiest day of her life, _I grumbled hopelessly.

_But it's _not _the happiest day of her life! _Embry argued hotly. _It's the _worst _day of her life! At least it will be if you don't get here _right now!

_Okay, I'll bite. What the hell are you talking about?_

There was a brief apprehensive silence throughout the pack. But I could hear one underlying question in all of the guys' heads that I didn't understand: _Who's going to tell him? _Tell me what, I didn't know, but I was suddenly sure it wasn't good if they were all here to deliver the news.

Finally Sam said, _Show him, Seth._

I could see Seth's sandy-brown form get up and square his shoulders through Sam's eyes. He focused all his attention on me then, and there it was.

I could hear his conversation with Bella sobbing hysterically on the phone, her telling him that she's truly wanted me all this time, that her leech threatened her with my life and was forcing her to marry him anyway. Then Seth backed it up with his conversation with the pack earlier. By the time he'd finished, I was standing up on my haunches and snarling viciously.

_That filthy, disgusting, awful, vile, manipulative _parasite! I roared. _How _dare_ he force her into this, how _dare_ he threaten her, how _dare_ he-"_

_Jake, _Seth interrupted my internal fury loudly. _You _need _to get here fast! It's the only way to save her. If you start running now you might be able to make it time just before the vows._

I didn't need to be told twice; I bolted through the trees and began running back to La Push, full speed. _I'm on my way. How much time do I have, Seth?_

_About two hours now. The ceremony starts at five and I need to be there to make sure you have enough time. You really need to hurry up, man. She's frantic, miserable, and she loves you to death. The only reason she didn't come running to you in the first place is because Edward threatened her with all our lives._

_She really loves me, _I marveled, unable to believe it even after seeing it with my own eyes.

_She does, _Seth confirmed. _When you get here, you have to be prepared for anything, even if that means fighting the Cullens head on, or just grabbing Bella and getting the heck out of there as fast as you can._

_For her, I'd walk through fire if I had to._

_I know you would. Listen Jake, I have to go get ready for the wedding now, so I can make it on time. Quil and Em are already waiting for you at your house, and Paul, Jared, Leah, and Sam are all stationed near the Cullens' place in human form, just so they can make sure Alice doesn't see you coming._

_Alright Seth, I'll be there as soon as I can, _I thought to him as I crossed the next provincial line. _And thanks, man. I mean it, thank you so much for helping her; for helping me._

_You guys have always been my family, Jake. That's never going to change. I'd do anything for you guys._

As annoying as the kid was sometimes, he was still one of the best ones I knew, always the closest thing to a little brother I ever had, and I had always cared for him, tried to be a good role model; but I would never be able to repay the debt he was laying on me today.

He chuckled throatily, his voice cracking from the recent turn of puberty he'd taken, probably hearing my reflection. _Don't sweat it, I'll find a way for you to pay me back. But we can talk about that later, right now _you _need to focus on running, and _I _need to go get ready, so that I can make sure your girl doesn't become Mrs. Cullen._

I growled, but let him phase out anyway because he was right. I needed to focus on going faster, on making it home to my Bella.

**One hour later:**

I made it to the woods just beside my house in record time and phased back, quickly slipping on the pair of cutoffs I'd had tied to my ankle and running inside.

Quil and Embry met me at the door, looking half crazed with worry, and half happy to see me. To my surprise they each gave me a one armed hug, pulling back and looking a little sheepish. "Sorry man," Embry apologized. "We just missed ya."

"I missed you guys too," I said truthfully and giving them a half smile. "But we can have a reunion later, guys. Right now I just need to get to Bella."

Practically ripping my closet door open I got out my white button down and black slacks along with the suit jacket I only wore on special occasions. In reality, a bloodsucker's wedding was no special occasion to me, what was special about it was that I would finally be able to wrap my Bella tightly in my arms and know that she really was mine.

"You only have an hour Jake," Quil reminded me earnestly. "You need to hurry."

"I also need to look nice for my girl," I added in. "I can't go sweep her off her feet and tear her away from the scary monster looking like I just rolled around in a ditch, now can I?"

They both laughed. "You're so whipped," Quil informed me as if I didn't already know. "But yeah, I guess you gotta gussy up a bit as they say. You just need to hurry a little doing it. Now go Jake, you need a shower, you reek."

They both busted up laughing as I walked out of the room, a towel in hand rolling my eyes.

Twenty minutes later I was showered and dressed, attempting to secure my tie underneath the collar.

"Jake, bust a move!" Embry called from the front room. "We have a little over half an hour before Bella starts going down the aisle. We need to time this just right."

"Coming," I shouted, finally getting my tie just right and messing up my newly shortened locks just slightly before running down the hallway to where the guys sat waiting for me. "How do I look?" I asked frantically.

Knowing them, I'd get a sarcastic answer, but I couldn't help but ask. After all, I'd just been informed no less than an hour ago that the girl I love who told me she loved me but not enough, really _did _love me enough and she was being forced to marry a man whom she hated all because she didn't want my family to suffer for her, and now I had to walk into the wedding, proclaim my love for her in front of her controlling fiancé and walk away unscathed. That was a tall order to match.

Embry wolf whistled and Quil clapped loudly. "Now if that doesn't make Swan swoon I don't know what will, Black," Quil grinned.

Em laughed once. "Swan swoon. That could be an awesome tongue twister. I bet you can't say that five times fast," he challenged Quil.

"I can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Have at it then!"

"Fine! Swan swoon, Swan swoon, Shwan Shwoon, Sh-"

"Ha! I _told _you that you couldn't do it!"

"Can so! I only messed up because-"

"GUYS!" I shouted and they fell silent. "We need to get going, the wedding starts in twenty-five minutes and if we don't get in the car right now we'll never make it!"

"No," Embry amended. "_You'll_ never make it," he tossed me the keys to my Rabbit.

"You guys aren't coming?" I demanded.

"Oh we are," Quil assured me. "But we're running to meet up with the others and hold your flanks in case something happens. You my friend are driving. That way if you and Bella need to make a hasty escape, you can get her in the car and gun the engine while we hold Jerkward off."

I chuckled. "Jerkward, really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well we haven't had a lot of time to think up names in the time we've been busting our tails trying to get you home," he argued. "We can change the names later."

"Oh there won't be any name changing once I'm through with that parasite," I growled, my smile full of malice as I formed a vivid description of his death in my head. I would tear his limbs and each finger and toe off slowly, making sure he was given the pain he deserved for blackmailing my Bella. I would save his neck for last, making sure I got to look him in the eyes for one last moment, and letting him hear my thoughts one last time, so that he could see what a monster he's become.

By the time I snapped out of it, Quil and Embry were both staring at me with disturbed expressions. "Um… yeah," Em agreed. "We know you want to kill him and we won't stop you, but can you _please _focus on the task at hand for now and _get in the car?_ With the time you wasted fantasizing about murdering the bloodsucker you only have _fifteen _minutes before Bella Swan becomes Bella Cullen! Is that what you want for her? Are you going to live with yourself if you allow it to happen?"

"No," I growled, pushing away the hot taste in my mouth as I fought to keep my wolf in control.

"THEN GET IN THE CAR, DAMMIT!" they screamed at me before pushing me out the door and into the Rabbit.

Even in my haste, I couldn't help the bubble of satisfaction that rose in my chest as I felt the engine roar to life. It was good to have this baby back.

As I gunned the car out of my driveway and down the little dirt road, I could vaguely see the chocolate and grey spotted wolves running along the furthest part of the tree line, following me.

Unfortunately, my valiant act suffered a setback when I hit the highway separating La Push from Forks. I cursed and my head fell against the staring wheel. If I didn't find a way out of this I would lose my Bella forever; she would live an eternity of misery and it would be all my fault.

_Please Bella, _I thought wishing she could hear me. _Be the strong and beautiful woman I know you are. I'll get to you if it's the last thing I ever do._

I took my hands off the wheel and dragged them down my face. She was just a few miles away, probably having a panic attack, wishing she were anywhere but where she was now, and here I was.

_Think Jacob, think! _I was chanting to myself. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped to answer it. "Bella," I gasped desperately, praying she'd found some way to get out.

"It's me," came Seth's gruff voice on the other end.

My heart sank. "Am… am I too late?" I heard my voice break with emotion, but I was so overwhelmed with worry that I didn't care.

"Almost," Seth confirmed, sounding extremely irritated with me. "I'm far enough away right now that Edward can't hear my thoughts, but everything was heating up when I left; the Wedding March is set to start in five minutes. Edward's already waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Now where in the name of Taha Aki _are _you?"

"I'm on the interstate highway in between Forks and La Push. There's a massive traffic jam and I'm stuck. I don't know what to do," I didn't even try to keep the tears out of my voice now, for they were already falling. My Bella would be forever lost to me; and that hurt even more now that I knew she was truly meant to be mine.

"Pull it together," Seth growled on the other end. "You can't afford to break down now! There's still time, Jake! You have to _fight! _Do you want her to know that you just gave up on her like that?"

"O-of course not! But she's going to be walking down the aisle in two minutes; I'll never get there in time with this jam!"

"Go park on the shoulder," he instructed me. "This is an emergency, so it's legal. Leah will come get the car. Get down to the woods and _run. _You need to get here before the minister says, 'if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace' or whatever."

"Oh hell yes, I object!" I growled as I did what he said and made my way back down the highway to the woods, picking up my pace with every step.

"Jake, I gotta go she's about to walk down!" he said frantically. "I'll see you when you get here, just hurry up!"

My werewolf speed allowed me to run faster than I ever had before, so I was already at the very edge of Forks, making my way towards the road where the Cullen crypt was. "I'm right here," I confirmed before hanging up.

**Bella POV (just quickly, then we'll be back to Jake): **"You ready, Bells?" Charlie asked me, his voice gruff as he held out his arm for me to take.

"Yeah," I whispered, trying to pass of my sadness as nervousness as my father watched me. Seth had called when he got here, but he didn't say anything about Jacob on the phone, despite the fact that he knew I was alone; I'd made it clear to him.

Maybe he hadn't said anything because Jacob didn't believe him, or maybe it was because he thought I should suffer too after all the pain I'd caused him. That would be more than fair. Either way, my sweet and handsome werewolf, wouldn't be coming to my rescue today; that was certain.

As I walked down the freesia covered aisle, I tried to stop my tears, knowing this would be the end of my all too short human life, the end of my happiness.

My eyes drifted upward, towards my cruel _fiancé _who was smiling that once breathtaking crooked smile at me. The expression on my face oozed fake happiness, knowing it only was there to salvage the lives of my true family.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth staring at me sad and apologetic, awareof how empty I truly felt.

There was I time where I'd thought being without Edward and the Cullens was the worst pain imaginable. I would give anything to be free of them now. Now I knew, there was no greater pain than being forced away from Jacob Black.

**Jacob POV (YAY!): **I arrived just thirty feet away from the Cullen house, where I could faintly hear a minister reciting the traditional opening to the ceremony. There was determination in the way I held myself now, the way I walked, my confidence; none of it could be taken away.

_Here I come bloodsucker, _I thought viciously, hoping he'd hear me.

"Jacob," Sam's familiar deep voice came from behind me. I turned around just in time to see him smile and come clap me on the back. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," I said distractedly. "Sam listen, we can talk later. I _really _need to get to Bella right now."

"You can't go in there yet," he said firmly. "You have to wait for the minister to ask for objections, and when he does, you need to barge in, grab Bella and get out of there as soon as you can. Okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you. Really, thank you Sam."

"Don't sweat it," he said, the honesty and genuineness was obvious on his lined face. "Now go wait behind that tree, just before the aisle. Edward won't hear your thoughts because he's distracted with Bella. You know what to do." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I went to stand where he said, and not a moment later I heard Minister Webber say loudly, as if he knew I was there to do just what he asked: "If there is anyone here who objects to the union of these two lovely people, speak now or forever hold your peace."

This was my moment, and I took it gratefully. "I object!" I called loudly, stepping out from behind the tree and ignoring the gasps from all the guests aside from Charlie's muttered 'Thank god!'

All I could hear and see in that moment was my sweet Bella as she let out a small breath and smiled that beautiful smile. "Jacob," she breathed, her voice temporarily lulling me out of my anger.

She was a vision in white and it took my breath away. Never in my life had I ever been witness to something so gorgeous. I found myself wishing to marry her right then and there, and if that was what she wanted, then so be it. We'd be married in the next five minutes.

I chanced a glance at the leech, and he looked half murderous, half shell-shocked. Shooting him one taunting glance I turned back to Bella; my former desperation taking over me again.

"Bella," I whispered walking towards her slowly, my palms outstretched. "You can't marry him. I know this isn't what you want." Despite the fact that she and I both knew what was happening, I had to make this seem believable to the guests.

My sweet angel was standing there staring at me. I could see the wonder, elation, and love in her shining eyes. "I know," she said quietly, coming towards me and laying her hands on my chest. "I don't love him. I love _you, _Jake. I was so afraid you wouldn't come back in time."

"I'm right here," I promised her, my hand going up to caress her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Turning towards Minister Webber I smiled. "Sir, I'm madly, deeply, completely in love with Isabella Marie Swan. I would give up my life for hers, do anything to protect her from harm, and cherish her with every fiber of my being. And I know it's a little short notice, but if she would like, and if she'll have me, there would be no greater pleasure for me than to marry her right here," I paused to wrap an arm around her waist and look into her eyes. "Right now."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by an angry hiss from her ex-parasite. For a moment I had completely forgotten he was there.

"You have no right," he growled accusingly. "To just barge in here _uninvited _and beg Bella for your attention. I don't think you understand," he said maliciously, smiling a creepy smile. "You _lost. _She _chose _me. It's time for you to let go and let her finally be happy without any guilt."

"Now hold on a minute," I told him giving him the same cocky smile. "She is not a prize to be won. You didn't _win _her, and she didn't choose you. You _forced _her to forget about me and marry you! The only reason she never called me is because she was _afraid _of you! And were you ever going to bother telling her that I ran away?"

"He. Did. _WHAT?!" _Charlie demanded as he rose from his chair, his face going a very deep shade of red.

"He tricked her Charlie," I explained, turning toward him. "Edward tricked her so that she would go through with this wedding. She's been miserable and she's been keeping quiet all this time until she called Seth this morning. I wouldn't even have known if he hadn't told me himself."

"Bella," her mother said, eyes wide with concern as she stood up. "Is this true, honey?"

"Yes," Bella nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything, and I'm sorry all of you had to come out today and see me unhappy. But I didn't know how to tell any of you what was going on; I thought you'd just brush it off as pre-wedding jitters, so I kept quiet."

"You're lying," Edward said desperately, taking her arm. When I saw Bella wince I bit back a growl, knowing he'd gripped her too hard with his inhuman strength. "Love, you know he's lying. You've never once told me you were unhappy; if you were truly unhappy, certainly you would've been more vocal concerning it. We both know you're very persistent when you want something, and you don't rest until it's done."

That seemed to have been the end of Bella's rope, because she very gently slid out of my grasp and turned towards him, looking ravenous. "Edward Anthony Masen _Cullen," _she said slowly, deliberately, as she emphasized each word. "Did you just insinuate that I _whine _until I get what I want? Yes, I'm persistent, but that's only because you never let me do _anything!" _Bella's voice was rising now as she went closer to him, poking him in the chest.

"After you came back, Jacob went through such a hard time and you kept me away from him, you disconnected the cables in my _truck _for god's sake! If that doesn't spell out jealous and possessive I don't know what does! You know, I only went along with it for so long because I thought you loved me and wanted the best for me, but I should've known all along that you were just a jealous, manipulative jerk!"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that people were slowly starting to file out, including Renee and Charlie, who could clearly see that some things needed to be worked out (I knew neither of them liked situations like this and tried to avoid them). Soon enough it was just me, Bella, the Cullen clan, and my father and Seth making their way towards the front of the alter. Even Minister Webber had stepped out.

My eyes went to Edward, who was standing there staring at Bella with a shocked expression and fury blazing in his eyes. "How dare you speak to me like that?" he shouted at her. "I've been the most kind and generous man I can possibly be, doing everything to keep you safe, and putting my family at risk! I love you and you give it all up for a- for a _mutt?! _Can't you see, Bella? He's playing a game with you and after he gets the satisfaction of knowing he beat me, he'll give up! I'm trying to protect you, love, for your own good!"

"Are you serious?" I demanded. "You think _that's _what I'm here for? I'm not here just to sweep Bella away, know I beat _you _of anyone, and then dump her away! I wouldn't ever stoop to that low!"

The parasite merely snorted at me. "Please," he scoffed. "You're a teenage boy from the twenty-first century. Of course that's what you want to do. You see dog, back in _my _time, we were taught to treat our women with love and respect. Your kind knows nothing other than using a lady and throwing her in a ditch!"

"Now Edward," doctor fang's voice cut in from the sidelines. "That's enough."

I couldn't help the snarl that escaped my throat. Gently nudging Bella away from the middle and back towards Seth I walked right up to the leech and looked down at him. "You may be able to read my thoughts, but you know _nothing _of how deep my love for Bella runs.

Since I was three years old when she and I would make mud pies in my backyard, I've loved her more than anything. Yes, back then it was a different kind of love, but I think the potential for it to grow into this was always there. I remember, my mother and father used to dance around the living room every night, and Bella would be at our house with me because Charlie was working and she wasn't some 'Barbie loving' girly girl like my sisters.

Dad used to pick her up and dance with her, make her laugh, and my mom would do the same to me. Eventually, they'd set us down together and we'd dance for what seemed like hours. My mom was like her mom too, because Bella's mom has always been a little scatterbrained, so when Bella used to come over, she liked to be irresponsible and we'd cause trouble together. Dad used to call us the 'Terrible Twos'."

Pausing to glance at Bella, I saw she was wearing a large reminiscent grin, clearly happy to know I remembered everything as she did, and there were tears in her eyes. Meanwhile, my father sat next to her and chuckled, looking at me with a bemused expression. "You two are still the Terrible Twos," he countered. "The amount of trouble you two manage to get yourselves into is beyond me." Bella and I both chuckled at that.

"That's very touching," Edward sneered, ruining our moment. "However, if you don't mind, I'd much rather you save the sentimentality for a later date; preferably after Bella and I are married, despite the lack of guests, and far away from the likes of _you, _Jacob Ephraim Black."

Ignoring the callous use of my middle name I continued, "But that's not even the best part. The best part is that my mother loved Bella like her own daughter, and I know that it was her dying wish that Bella and I be together one day, get married, start a family."

"So that's it," the bloodsucker presumed. "You're here on a mission to fulfill your mother's wishes; it's not really about your love for Bella, it's about the love between mother and son."

"Edward," Carlisle called (that was the first time I'd ever heard him raise his voice).

"How dare you," Billy's voice added in loudly.

"No dad, it's okay," I assured him, smiling. "I don't need a lecture on how to really love someone from him. After all, he's the one who gave his supposed soul mate the option to forget me and marry him, or choose me, have his family come kill the entire pack and then marry him anyway."

There was a sudden eerie stunned silence in the room for a beat only, and then he rounded on Bella. "WHEN DID YOU CONTACT HIM?" he roared at her.

"I didn't!" she snapped. "And besides, it's none of your concern now. He's here and I am _not _going to marry you! Not now, not a week from now, not a month from now, and not a hundred years from now! We're done, Edward. Now let me go, and you and your family can get out of my life until I die!"

"I already _told _you love," he replied sinisterly. "What would happen if you decided to choose Jacob over me. But," he granted. "Since I am as generous as I say, how about I let you die with them all, so that way, you can all die together… as a pack," he chuckled at his own joke and I growled, ready to charge.

I could feel the pack phasing back to human form and making their way towards us, clearly ready for a fight.

"Not another _word," _came the familiar voice of my father, suddenly right beside me and wheeling closer to the parasite. "Our ancestors founded a treaty. A treaty that stated that you were not to harm, or threaten harm against our people or any human _ever _again; and in exchange, we promised to maintain the secrecy of your true form. This treaty has been broken on your end, and on both conditions. Normally, I would wait for our Alpha and Beta to decide whether or not there should be war; but given the circumstances that we would have to explain your sudden death to Charlie, I as the Chief of the tribe am banning you from this land _permanently. _Meaning if we ever cross you_r _scent here again, whether it is now or one hundred years from now, youwill be slaughtered.

The leader stood then, and nodded his head solemnly. "We understand, Billy," he said in his annoyingly serene tone. "My family and I are very sorry to have betrayed this alliance and we appreciate your generosity. We will go as soon as possible."

Dad nodded once, keeping his face businesslike. "However," he said. "To make sure no harm ever comes to my future daughter-in-law again, I give Jacob permission to carry out the death of Edward Cullen."

"WHAT?" The pixie, soldier, leader, and mother hen all screamed. The blonde and her mate seemed to be perfectly at ease with that idea; I wonder what the deal behind that was. Maybe Bella can tell me later.

"But Billy," the mother (Esme was her name, I think) pleaded. "He won't be back here if Bella doesn't want him back. There's no reason to kill him."

"Yet he attempted to force her into marriage despite her lack of love for him," Billy countered. "So who's to say he won't try to harm her, my son, or say their children one day?"

I chuckled. "Dad, I just got here. Bells and I have a lot to talk about, and you're bringing up kids now?"

He beamed at me and shrugged. "A man's gotta protect his grandkids son, whether they're alive yet or not."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Sometimes I could swear my old man had gone senile.

Bella however had a dreamy smile on her face; clearly she loved the idea of children. My insides melted at the thought of our beautiful little babies running around one day in the future.

Esme had just ducked her head and nodded, going back to her mate's side.

"Billy, can I ask something?" my angel said in a small voice.

"Why of course, Bella," dad smiled and took her hand. "What is it?"

"Well," she began shyly, a beautiful pink tinge covering her cheeks from being the center of attention. "Rosalie was the one that dialed Seth and let me talk to him; obviously Emmett doesn't disagree with her and they aren't harmful to anyone here. I suppose what I'm asking is… can they… just the two of them… be allowed back here for visits? If they'd like to of course," she added quickly, blushing darker.

"We'd love to," the blonde smiled at her.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted. "You may be in love with a dog, but you_'_re still my baby sister!"

Billy considered her request for a moment. "Well I suppose that wouldn't be a problem unless you plan to come live on the reservation one day, Bella."

"Oh," she murmured. "Well then it might be, because I was thinking of maybe… I don't know… getting my degree in teaching and go to work at the rez school one day. If I were allowed to," she looked at me shyly.

Suddenly there was a lump in my throat, constricting my breathing. I could feel the tears sting my eyelids. She was implying that she wanted to come live on the rez; that she wanted to teach the children of my tribe. There was no greater love than what I felt for her in this moment, but I couldn't remember how to open my mouth and tell her.

"Well, in that case we'd have to talk to the alpha male, an elder even higher than myself. He would have final say on that decision."

"It would be perfectly fine with me, Billy," a deep voice called from the end of the aisle. I turned to see Sam and the rest of the pack standing there grinning. They appeared to have been there for majority of the conversation. "However," he continued. "I think it's time I take a lower position in the pack and give the position of Alpha to someone who rightfully deserves it."

Sam turned to me then, and came to put a hand on my shoulder. "Jacob," he smiled. "I know when you first joined the pack you didn't want anything to do with it, and you refused your rightful position. So even though you refused, I went and talked to Billy, and we both agreed there would come a time when you would be ready to fulfill your duty to our people. And I think he agrees with me that the time is now.

Your wolf is at his strongest because he has found his mate. Bella may not be your imprint but the elders have concluded that she is something much more powerful in your eyes. This type of bond would never be able to be formed by an imprint. This only comes from predestined love. And man," he chuckled, clapping me on the back. "It doesn't get any more predestined and true than the two of you."

He turned and took Bella's hand in his and pulled her towards the two of us. She cutely fumbled a step and then came to a stop in front of me, beaming. Sam placed her hand in mine. "You two were meant to be," he told me. "And we all know it," I heard all the guys' loud 'yeahs!' 'whoops!' and 'amens!'

"Billy's right, Jacob. Right now, you have a girlfriend to look out for. Soon enough, it'll be a wife and children. And who's to say you won't look after all your nieces and nephews too," he grinned at me. "Therefore, I believe you're the best equipped to make decisions for our tribe; but it's all up to you."

I thought briefly for a moment, mulling over all the implications of this job: the stress, the rewards, the honor, the responsibility. Then I looked at Bella's face; Bella's absolutely perfect, beautiful face, and I thought: _Is refusing this position really worth putting her and one day our family at risk?_

The answer was no. it would always be no. "I accept," I told Sam. "I'll take over your position as an Alpha; but promise me one thing."

Sam raised his eyebrows in question.

"Don't quit phasing just yet," I smiled at him. "I'm going to need _someone _to help me keep these clowns in line," I motioned to our pack brothers who were now letting out indignant protests.

He chuckled. "Sure thing… Chief," he winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie and Emmett will most certainly be allowed to come visit us anytime they wish," I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend, who looked like she was over the moon. Huh, girlfriend. I smiled to myself thinking how amazing it was to finally hear that, and how awesome it would feel to get used to.

"But the warning for the rest of you still stands," I turned to the rest of his coven. "If any of you ever come back again, you can be certain there will be severe consequences."

None of them said anything, just stood there staring at me, probably shocked that the mutt they thought was out of all their lives forever, was giving them orders.

"And you," I said, turning to the sick, sparkly excuse for a man in front of me. "You have no idea how happy it would make me just to kill you right now, but I believe it would still upset some part of Bella, and I'd rather not scare her away by tearing you to pieces, no matter how much I want to. So I'll be nice and let you live out your existence. But the same goes for you. _Never _come back.

"You know I won't follow that rule," he spat at me and then turned to my girl. "Bella, love please. You aren't thinking clearly. You know you love me more and you know he's a manipulative mongrel who has no interest other than winning a competition."

"I think you're confusing Jacob with yourself, Edward," Bella said coolly.

For a moment there was a snippet of the bloodsucker I had come to know. His face contorted in agony for a brief second before he composed his expression back to anger. "No matter," he dismissed. "He can only have you if he were to kill me, and he can only do that if he could catch us, love."

Before I could make a move to put myself between them the leech had her up in his arms as he sped away.

"JACOB!" Bella shrieked, sounding terrified; it faded away as she went further, but her fear sent a paralyzing shock through me.

"I'M COMING BELLA!" I shouted, praying she was able to hear me.

"Where would he have taken her?" I demanded desperately, whipping around to face Carlisle.

Doctor Fang pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Our best bet would be Denali."

"Where?" I growled. Bloodsuckers never made any sense, always talking like they knew more than you just because they were who-knows-how-many centuries older than you.

"Denali," he repeated calmly, as if nothing had gone wrong at all. "In Canada. It's where our friends live, we would call them our cousins because they are the only known others in existence that abide by our eating habits."

"How fast can we get there?" Sam asserted.

"With your speed being slightly greater than our own, I'd estimate about an hour to an hour and a half. Alice?" he turned. "Can you see Edward's plans?"

Esme sucked in a breath. "She's gone," her voice was shocked. "Jasper too. I didn't even hear them move."

"They probably went to help him with his twisted plot," the blonde sneered. "I'm surprised you didn't go with them, as you've all been following along for so long already."

The mother hen let out another gasp. "Rose," she began, but the big one cut her off.

"No, she's right _mom," _he spat (I was starting to like this parasite just a little). "If you really did believe in the idea of family, you wouldn't have stood by and encouraged one of your 'daughters' to marry a man she despised, now would you?"

"Of course not!" Esme was flabbergasted. "How could you take me to be so cruel?"

"Because that's what you did to Bella!" Rosalie was raising her voice now. "Both of you!"

Carlisle nodded. "I never meant to imply what we did was right Rosalie," he attempted to placate her. "We hadn't seen how far gone Edward had become, we only thought that his actions were still out of love and not hatred. You know that's not how I brought him up."

"But he's defied you many times before, hasn't he?" she shot back.

Then he fell silent. I had a feeling there was more to the story but I was too anxious to even press. "Well then, if it's that simple then there's no time to waste. Let's go!" I called to the pack.

Just as I was about to hit the tree-line and phase with the rest I heard Carlisle's voice call me back; I turned to him. "You can do what you must with Edward as we agreed. But please do not harm Alice, Jasper, or any of our extended family. After Edward is gone there will be no struggle. Alice and Jasper will not fight for her and the others do not even have the slightest idea of what is happening."

"I'll do what I can but I make no promises," I at least owed him that much after he decided to help me rather than his own son. "If anyone stands in the way of Bella's safety however, they will be slaughtered without regard."

He nodded. "And one last favor; just for promise's sake."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Bring my daughter home safely."

**Bella POV: **"Where are you taking me?" I demanded angrily. "Let me down! I don't want your hands on me!"

"So feisty, love," Edward chuckled darkly. "But I cannot put you down; if I do, then your mutt will find you, and attempt to kill me. Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella," he chastised. "You may think you want him now, but trust me, in a few hundred years, all your human memories will have faded and you'll only ever remember the joy of being with me."

I scoffed. "Okay first: there is no _joy _in being with you. There is only utter _misery. _Second: I refuse to become the monster that you are, and third: the memory of Jacob will never be forgotten; not even in a _million _years because I love him, and love knows no bounds of time."

"How very touching," he smiled sinisterly. "But you're forgetting that he won't want you when you become like me, even if he does happen to find you."

"I'll ask again _parasite," _I cursed at him, using the words I knew my Jacob would be proud to hear come out of my mouth. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to Denali," he answered simply. "We need to get you into some fresh clothes so we can redo our big day," he grinned a more twisted version of the grin I used to love. "Alice and Jasper will meet us there, we'll change you and teach you how to hunt, then, and when you're stable we can redo the wedding. How does that sound?"

"Like hell on earth," I told him, dark and honest.

We ran in silence then, he seemed to know even in his idiocy to leave me to my thoughts. Without Alice, how would Jacob know where to find us? Edward's good at hiding from him.

I could count on Jacob to save me from the first wedding, but the question is can I count on him to save me from this one too?

**Two hours later:**

Shifting on the couch and feeling very uncomfortable from the intensity of Tanya and Kate's stares, I began to lose hope. Surely if Jacob cared enough he would have been here by now, wouldn't he? Maybe even after all he had said he'd changed his mind and decided that I was meant to suffer an eternity as a monster.

My misery was interrupted by the sound of Edward returning to the room.

"Alright love," he exhaled a playful edge in his eyes as he sat next to me on the couch. "Are you ready for all your dreams to come true?"

"You mean Jacob and the rest of my real family are about to walk through the door and burn you to pieces?" I asked, raising my eyebrows for a little extra effect.

"No," he growled. "I _meant _are you ready to be changed? To spend forever with me just as we planned?" his voice softened slightly as he said the last words.

"Oh. Then nope, not ready."

His eyes narrowed. "Well that's a pity, but there's nothing that can be done about that, sweetheart."

I hated his words of endearment. He didn't deserve to even be within a hundred mile radius of me, much less call me anything at all. "I'll tell you what can be done about it," I spat through gritted teeth. "You can take me back home to Jacob right now and you can only hope that he'll spare your life now."

"Because now, I'm going to take you into the forest, so that we don't disturb Jasper or any of the others if some of your blood is spilt," Edward continued as if he hadn't heard a word I'd said.

In the blink of an eye, he had me in his arms and he was setting me down a few miles from the house, deep within the cover of the trees.

"I'm sorry I had to do this by force love," he said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "But you've left me no choice. If this is the only way you can see that we're meant for one another, then so be it," and he began to descend to my neck, where he would force the venom into my veins.

I gulped in anticipation. A month or two ago I would've been ecstatic at the prospect of becoming immortal, but now all I could do was think about Jake; about how I shouldn't have wasted any time pining for Edward to return to me, how I should've listened to Jake and moved on. If I had then Jacob and I wouldn't be apart right now; we would be in his garage drinking coke and talking like any other day. But because of my stupidity, that world could never exist again. Because of my stupidity, I would never know the true amount of love he possessed for me. Even Edward wasn't to blame for this in hindsight, there was only me.

Just as Edward was about to bite, I heard a low growl from the tree behind me. "Get your filthy hands off my girl, bloodsucker!"

As Edward's attention was diverted, I whipped around and grinned with relief, tears pouring out from my eyes. "Jacob!" I cried. "You came back for me!" I rushed into his arms and buried my face in his shoulder.

I felt him completely relax as he wound his arms around me. "Of course I did, honey. I'll always come back for you." And then he shifted, pulling me softly from his embrace and pushing me a good six feet behind him. He rounded on Edward then.

"I gave you a chance to stay away, parasite! But you threatened her life, and you are _never _going to live to see the light of day again," and then he burst into fur.

Their fight was all a blur to me, I watched as they danced around each other, mostly too quick for my human eyes to process. Suddenly though, there was a sound and an image that was likely to be burned into my memory forever.

"Jake!" I shrieked as I watched Edward pin him down by the throat, his demon within completely out in the open now. Jacob was whimpering, clearly gasping for breath under Edward's iron grip.

I knew what I had to do; the same thing I'd done for Edward (and now wished I hadn't) on that mountain months ago. Diving to the floor, I retrieved the sharpest rock I saw and dragged it across my arm.

Within a second the nausea hit me full force, but I couldn't find it in me to faint when I saw Edward abandon my Jacob there on the ground, and stalk towards me like a lion that's just spotted a lone deer.

Before he could get close enough Jacob pounced onto him and the next thing I saw was a fire in the last place that Edward had stood.

Jake met my eyes then, and the sobs overtook me as I sank to the ground. His overgrown wolf form came and crouched next to me, nudging me with his nose as if to ask what was wrong.

"I-I'm just so glad you're okay!" I choked, throwing my arms around him.

He barked a laugh and trotted off into the woods, only to return a moment later with the same clothes he'd had on at the ceremony earlier.

My insides were instantly warmed as he came and scooped me up into his arms, kissing the top of my head gently. "Are you alright?" he whispered tenderly.

All I seemed to be able to do was cry in that moment. I couldn't believe it. I was free. Jake was here; we could be together now. Everything could just be normal for once in a long time.

But Jacob didn't seem to think that was the cause of my tears. He pulled me to arms-length and gently brushed away the tears with his thumbs.

"Shh Bells," he murmured. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm right here; I'll never go anywhere ever again."

That caught my attention. "You promise?" I asked, my voice muffled as he squeezed me tightly into his arms.

He chuckled the deep throaty laugh that I had come to love. "I promise. You never have to worry about losing me ever again. You heard what Sam said; I won't imprint. All I need is you."

"And all I need is you," I echoed him with a smile. "I'm just so sorry it took me this long to realize it, Jake. I never wanted to cause you as much pain as I have, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

Jacob was shaking his head before I had even finished. "Oh Bells," he sighed. "There's nothing to forgive. You'd known all this time, you'd wanted to tell me, and you didn't even know that I'd run away. It was never your intention to cause me pain. It was all the leech's fault; just like it's always been."

I cracked a smile, realizing just how much I'd missed him and his sense of humor. "Well then it's a good thing we never have to worry about him again, huh?"

He sighed happily, clearly unable to contain his exuberance. "Yeah it is. Bells, did you really mean what you said at the wedding?"

"Which part?"

"The part about moving into the Rez, getting a teaching degree, teaching the children of the tribe and all that?"

I blushed crimson, embarrassed that he'd remembered that particular part of my speech. "Well… yeah," I said quietly. "I thought it'd be nice for me to get involved, since it's always been such a part of me… of us; and because I love kids. But if you don't want me to teach there-"

"Bella," he cut me off, shaking his head and smiling. "Don't even finish that sentence. Of course I love that idea. It is honestly the most wonderful thing I could've ever imagined except for one thing, and it's something that Billy said."

Now I was confused. "Which was?"

"Do you want to marry me one day? Have our own little family?"

How could he even ask me such a question? My heart fluttered at the thought of us being together for the rest of our lives. "Of course Jake," my voice was rough with emotion. "That's all I've ever wanted, that's what drove me to the decision to choose you; all the wonderful possibilities of that life."

The tears spilled from his eyes then, and finally he leaned in to kiss me. It was the kind of kiss they talk about in books and movies, one that sets the moon and the stars into alignment, one that makes the choruses of heaven sing with delight, the one that made your heart do a little clicking noise, because you'd found the last piece to your puzzle; your other half. That was what we were and what we would always be: two halves of the same whole.

When he pulled back there was nothing but love in his eyes. "I love you Isabella Swan," he whispered. "Now, and for everyday for the rest of my life."

"I love you too, Jacob Black," I smiled warmly. "Now let's go home."

And we did.

**A/N: This is the longest short story I've ever written but that's why it's a oneshot! What did you guys think? Was it too sappy or just right, because that has been dying to be let out of my mind since I read Breaking Dawn! I started writing this in the beginning of August and it's now September 7****th**** haha. I've just gotten back to school three weeks ago and I've been a combo of blocked and busy! However I will be updating tonight and the rest of this week for anyone reading any of my other stories! This has helped release the block and I'm ready to get back at it! Review and tell me what you guys thought, I'll see you in my other stories! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


End file.
